


Reading Lady Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, Reading the Books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, the characters read the prologue of Lady Midnight. I may continue this into a series.I own nothing.The letters in bold do not belong to me.I will use the ... trick for copyright issues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the characters read the prologue of Lady Midnight. I may continue this into a series.  
> I own nothing.  
> The letters in bold do not belong to me.  
> I will use the ... trick for copyright issues

 

Basically, they find a book and decide to read it. Julian reads first.

 

**Shadow Market nights were Kit’s favorite.**

**…**

**It had been happening to him since he was a little kid, and his dad had it too. The Sight ran in families.**

 

“Is that because we’re Shadowhunters?” Kit asked.

“Probably,” Julian said.

 

**Resisting the urge to react was the hardest. Walking home from school one afternoon he’d seen a pack of werewolves tearing each other apart in a deserted playground. He’d stood on the pavement and screamed until the police came, but there was nothing for them to see.**

Kit hadn’t wanted anyone to know about that. He looked down.

**After that his father kept him at home, mostly, letting him teach himself out of old books. …**

**When Kit looked over at her, she smiled.**

 

Ty felt a little jealous.

 

**“Hey, Romeo.” Kit’s father elbowed him in the ribs. “I didn’t bring you here to flirt. Help put the sign up.”…**

**He passed a stand laden with white flowers that gave off a dark, sweet, poisonous aroma, and another where a group of people in expensive suits were passing out pamphlets in front of a sign that said PART SUPERNATURAL? YOU’RE NOT ALONE. THE FOLLOWERS OF THE GUARDIAN WANT YOU TO SIGN UP FOR THE LOTTERY OF FAVOR! LET LUCK INTO YOUR LIFE!**

 

Now they knew.

 

**A red-lipped, dark-haired woman tried to thrust a pamphlet into his hands. …**

**“Shh.” She waved a hand at him. “There are people here who’d cut your throat for two fifties and sell your blood as dragon fire.”**

 

**“Not me,” Kit said confidently. “No one here would touch me.” He leaned back. “Unless I wanted them to.”**

 

“What’s that mean?” Livvy asked.

Kit blushed and looked down again.

“Oh…” Livvy said, blushing. “Wait, seriously? That’s gross.”

“I was joking.”

“You sure?”

 

**“And here I thought I was all out of shameless flirting charms.”**

**…The word was they’d kidnap anyone under nineteen who showed any sign of being decent potential Shadowhunter material.**

 

**Anyone, in other words, who had the Sight.**

 

“We wouldn’t do that…” Emma said.

Kit gave her a look.

Before Emma could think of a retort, Julian kept reading.

 

**“They’re heading to your dad’s booth,” Wren whispered. …**

**She was pretty, Kit thought.**

Emma was torn between being angry and being flattered. She decided to pretend she didn’t hear him.

**Older than he was, and the boy she was with towered over him….**

**The blond girl—Emma—winced, barely perceptibly. Cameron Ashdown might be her boyfriend now, Kit thought, but he wouldn’t lay bets on him staying that way.**

 

“Wha…” Emma protested.

“Well, he was right,” Cristina pointed out.

 

**“Huh,” said Johnny, taking the jar out of Emma’s hand. “So I assume you’re here to pick up what you left.” …**

**Kit had had nightmares about it sometimes, of blood running through hallways he’d never seen, hallways painted with the runes of the Nephilim.**

 

Many shuddered.

 

**Sebastian had been helped by the Fair Folk in his attempt to destroy the Shadowhunters. …**

 

“Well then.”

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm continuing!  
> I own nothing  
> The words in bold do not belong to me

“I’ll read,” Emma said.

**”It's just not working out," Emma said. "This relationship, I mean.”**

 

“Called it,” Kit said. Cristina smirked, just a little bit. She knew that Kit was struggling with his emotions due to the fact that he was reading a book that his dead father was in. 

Cristina was just trying to be as supportive and kind as possible. 

Others had a similar object in mind.

 

**Disconsolate...front flip into the crowd.**

 

Julian smiled a little, despite the fact that he was sad about Emma harshly breaking up with him and dating his brother Mark. He wanted to be mad at Mark, but he knew that Mark probably didn’t understand that he was breaking Julian’s heart a little more everyday. Besides, Mark and Emma made a good team. They took care of the kids well together when Julian was busy. They were trying to give him more breaks after they found out who was really running the Institute. 

 

**The Clave...Johnny Rook was usually reliable,**

 

At another mention of his father, Kit grimaced. Ty was worried for him, but before he could say anything, Emma started reading again.

 

**and he'd...dropped her face into her hands.**

 

A wave of chuckles went through them.

 

**"So maybe we could go back o being friends?"...Cristina's arrival had helped immeasurably.**

 

Cristina beamed. She was glad to be Emma’s good friend. 

 

**It was common...the Clave had its corruption and prejudices.**

 

All of them knew this all to well. It was something they tried not to think about, but it was the unavoidable truth.

 

**For Nephilim…Platonic soul mate.**

 

A lot of people wanted to mention that soul mates couldn’t be platonic if they were soul mates, but Emma glared at them all, silently daring them to judge her. Wisely, none of them decided to.

 

**You weren’t allowed to be romantically involved with your _parabatai_. Like so many other things, it was against the Law.**

 

Emma and Julian knew this all to well.

 

**Emma had… “I thought it was ‘the Law is annoying, but it is also flexible.’”**

 

Julian smiled fondly, momentarily forgetting about the breakup. He really did love Emma.

 

**“That is not…”…leaning over the edge of the roof.**

 

“That _is_ rude,” Kit agreed. 

 

**“Thank you…”…She’d messed up the whole plan for the night, lost their faerie criminal, lost her chance, of examining the body, probably hurt Cristina’s feelings.**

 

“That’s not what I meant…”

 

**“I know…”…Missing Ty suddenly, she reached to start up the car.**

 

Ty beamed.

Kit couldn’t help but feel jealous. He had never had a big family, and he was always jealous of those who did.

 

**“Did…”…Cristina snorted. It was remarkably unladylike.**

 

“But who cares about ladylike?” Cristina smirked. 

 

**“Can you come…”…She couldn’t help wondering how Cristina would take it.**

 

“Well on that note, who wants to read next?” Emma said.

“Can we take a break…?” Livvy asked.

There was a murmur of agreement.

Emma and Cristina started talking. They were very great friends, and things were very awkward between Emma and Julian. Cristina knew that Mark and Emma were only fake dating, and she was very supportive. 

Mark went to talk to his brother Julian. 


End file.
